


Bottom Drawer

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol doesn’t want anything specific for Christmas, leaving Therese feeling a little stumped about it.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 46





	Bottom Drawer

“There’s nothing I really want this year,” Carol tells Therese, laying back in bed with a few silk pillows propped beneath her, watching the young woman walk into the bedroom, dressed in a nightgown for the night. 

“I should still get you something,” Therese says, moving toward her side of the bed to unravel the comforter blankets. She got underneath them and watched Carol roll over to drape her bare arm around her small waist. 

“Very well, my honey. Surprise me. You are full of them, like always.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Carol pauses. She pats Therese’s tummy before rolling back around to bend halfway down the bed to grab something out from the dresser bottom drawer. Therese sees Carol holding a small stack of travel magazines. Most nights, they would look through the glossy pages and daydream together of going to all their favorite places.

“Where was the last place we left off?” Carol asks.

“Tibet,” Therese replies.

“Tibet,” Carol repeats, parting one of the bright yellow, adventure booklets open to flip through and search through the table of contents.

With the Christmas holiday coming right around the corner, the two women no longer worry about the stress of last minute shopping, or painful family gatherings, and began to enjoy themselves by reading brief descriptions of their favorite dream vacations and admire the full detail work of their photography.


End file.
